Tu eres solo mia Y De Nadie Mas
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Salvado y a la larga se enamora de su salvadora, una lider AMBU, pero por su pasado lograrla tenerla, nadie se lo impedira y ella sea solo suya... (Capitulo 3 Terminado)
1. Encuentro

**Tu eres solo mia...Y De Nadie Mas...Solo Yo Puedo Tenerte...**

Capitulo 1

Encuentro

Resumen: Salvado y con el tiempo se enamora de su salvadora, una lider del AMBU, marcado por su paso, podra lograr tenerla...Nada se lo impedira.

Categoría: Aventuras, amistad, tragedia, humor, romance

Rango: Lemon para mayores de EDAD

Personajes: Itachi Uchiha

Personajes OC: Kotori Mengurine

Pareja: ItachixKotori

Una pelea...se pelea contra su hermano, despues de eso, libera su fuerza, al final frente a los ojos de su hermano, cae muerto, pero si eso paso...Como es posible que...depronto se despierta de todo lo que habia visto, respirando agitando se lleva la mano al rostro sintiendo ahi mismo una venda que le cubria un ojo, se da cuenta de las vendas en uno de sus brazos, a quitarse las sabanas, nota que tiene venda una pierna, eso quiere decir que la pelea ya se llevo acabo pero como es que sobrevivio, se recuesta mirando el techo del cuarto donde se encontraba, otra gran duda que tenia es como habia llegado ahi.

-Vaya-. Se escucha una voz femenina.-Por fin despiertas-. Se acerca a donde se encontraba el joven.

-¿Quien eres tu?-. Pregunta con voz seria y apagada.

-Ohhh-. Responde la chica sorprendida.-Soy Kotori Mengurine-. Responde tranquilamente.-Eres Itachi Uchiha...¿no?-. Le mira tiernamente.

Aquello sorprendio al joven...¿Como es posible que ella sepa quien es?...Bueno no es raro si fue conocido como uno de los criminales mas buscando en el libro Bingo, pero si es asi...¿porque ella lo ayudaba?...¿acabo plaeaba algo?...No no podia ser ya que ella se notaba demasiando amable e ingenua para algo asi aunque eso no quiere decir que no debe bajar la guardia.

-Hora de comer-. Se acerca al joven con la comida.-Aqui tienes-. En una charola le deja los platillos.

Itachi los mira fijamente, no sabia si debia confiar muy bien en ella pero no le quedaba otra, en ese estado no tenia mucho donde elegir, toma una cuchara y prueba la sopa, la cual estaba tibia pero rica.-Gracias-. Musita a la vez sigue con la sopa.

-No fue nada-. Responde Kotori mirandolo y le sonrie.-Recuperate pronto-. Dicho eso sale de la habitación.

-¿Porque?-. Pregunta el joven Uchiha.-¿Porque me salvaste?-. Levanta la mirada y la mira antes de que ella se vaya completamente.-¿Sabes quien soy?...¿Sabes lo que he hecho?...Si se enteran de esto estarias en problemas...No puedo creer que me ayudes solo por que si-. Deja aun lado la sopa y trata de levantarse pero por la falta de energia ya que aun no se habia recuperando, cae al suelo de rodillas.

Al verle caer de rodillas, debilitado, la chica va hasta donde esta el joven y le ayuda a levantarse haciendo que se acueste en la cama nuevamente.

-Debes descansar-. Susurra suavemente.-Si se todo de ti...ya que soy una AMBU-. Responde mientras moja un trapo, lo exprime y le limpia el sudor del rostro.-Para ser mas exactos, soy la capitana-. Se sienta a su lado y le acaricia el rostro de forma dulce.

Al escuchar eso...Itachi se queda sorprendido y rapidamente aparta la mano de la joven de su rostro.-Si es cierto lo que dices-. Mirandola se sienta en la cama.-¿Porque cuidas de mi?-. Arquea la ceja ya que no podia dar credito a lo que habia escuchado.-¿Planeas que este bien...para entregarme?-. Finaliza.

Kotori escuchaba antentamente todo lo que Itachi le decia, ella se levanto y puso un dedo en su frente, concentrando algo de su chakra ella le hiso dormir, el Uchiha al sentir el efecto de esa habilidad, trato de mantenerse despierto pero sus parpados le pesaba, con mirada borrosa solo pudo ver como la joven movia los labios antes de caer dormido. Una vez dormido, ella lo acomoda en la cama y se lleva lo que sobro de la comida para guardarla, lo mejor por ahora es que Itachi descanse y se recupere, ya habra tiempo para responderle las preguntas que tenga que hacerle el joven a ella.

Las horas pasaron, mientras Itachi dormia, Kotori se disponia a arreglar la casa, limpiarla un poco, poner los frascos de medicinas en sus estantes correspodientes, después pues de eso, puso a lavar la ropa y despues fue a lavar los trastes, trataba de hacerlo todo lo mas callado posible para que Itachi pudiera dormir y recuperar sus fuerzas pero no fue posible, ya que tocaron la puerta, ante esa situacion ella pone una barrera de chakra en su habitación donde el Uchiha descansaba para hacer que pareciera que estaba vacia. El ruido que se hacia a tocar la puerta fue demasiando que el joven desperto y miro desde donde estaba, lo que pasaba.

Kotori abrio la puerta, lo que hizo que Itachi se sobre salte pero noto que los jovenes que vinieron hablar con ella, no lograban verlo, fue entonces que noto que habia una capa de chakra rodeando la habitacion, ella habia creando un genjutsu para envitar que le descubrieran, lo cual le hizo que se extrañara mas... Se quedo callado observando lo que pasaba, los jovenes parecian molestos pero Mengurine, simplemente se mantenia calmada con una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Después de que terminar, de que ellos se callan, ella cierra la puerta y regresa dentro de la casa.

-¿Quienes era?-. Pregunta Itachi mirandola regresa.

-Eran del parte de concejo de AMBU-. Dice la chica entrando al cuarto para peinar su cabello, los cabello de la joven eran de un color blanqueciso, su piel de porcelana y parecia que seria aun mas suave como de seda al tacto, sus hermosos ojos de un verde esmeralda cautivadores.

Desde la cama Itachi mira detalladamente las finas facciones de la joven, haciendole referecia a un hermoso ángel, cosa que hiso que se sonroje un poco pero aparto rapidamente la mirada.-Dime-. Dice una vez que se le habia pasado.-¿Porque me ayudas?-. Voltea mirarla.

-Por mi clan-. Responde finalmente dejando su cepillo en el tocador.-Mi clan se nos conoce como **aquel que protege la vida**-. Se acerca hasta él para que pueda ver que no le miente.-Por eso-.

-¿Entonces me salvaste por deber?-. Con tono frio en la voz.

-No, no solo fue por eso-. Responde levantando la mirada.-Fue por algo mas-. Finaliza y despues se levanta.-Por ahora no puedo decir mas hasta que te eso, cambia sus vendaje para despues salir del cuarto.-Cuando estes listo, contare todo-. Dicho eso sale del cuarto, dejando a Itachi solo.

Saliendo de la habitación, va a la sala donde se acuesta en el sofa, se pone la mano en el rostro mientras miraba fijamente el techo.-¿Porque ando haciendo esto?-. Se pregunta asi misma..-No es por deber pero es por algo...mas...que sera-. Sin saber como respoderse asi misma, comienza a quedarse dormida hasta que caye en el profundo sueño.

Continuara...

_**Notas de la autora: **__Hola espero que sea de su agrado este primer capitulo, si no los proximos sera uno de los mejores, gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer esta historia, pueden mandarme comentarios y cristicas, GRACIAS...hasta el proximo capitulo._


	2. Conociéndote

_**Tu eres solo mia...Y De Nadie Mas...Solo Yo Puedo Tenerte...**_

_**Capitulos 2**_

_Conociendote..._

_**Resumen del capitulo**__: Después de ser ayudando por aquella chica, esta se encarga de cuidarlo, siempre evitando que alguien se diera cuenta de que esta ayudando a un ninja rango S del libro Bingo. _

Era un nuevo día, el sol entraba por las ventanas iluminado el cuarto, la chica se despierta y lo primero que hace es ir a ver como se encontraba su panciente, al parecer aun estaba dormido, asi que una vez que lo vio se marcho a preparar el desayuno, poco tiempo despues, el joven Uchiha comienza a despertar, sintiendo la luz del sol en sus ojos, se talla la mirada para escuchar alguien en la cocina, suspira al ver que todo lo que habia pasado no era un sueño por lo cual se recuesta nuevamente en la cama, la joven entra al cuarto con un plato de sopa, al ver que el Uchiha se ha despertado, sonrie y se acerca a él.

.-¿Que tal has dormido?-. Pregunto de forma amable, mientras tomaba aciento a su lado.-Debes tener hambre, mira te prepare algo de sopa-. Dice mientras esperaba la respuesta del joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

Itachi mira a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, suspira un poco ya mas recuperado.-Mucho mejor, gracias-. Responde desviando la mirada, no sabia por que esa chica lo ayudaba, si bien sabia la _clase _de persona que él era.

-¿Enserio?-. Agregua la joven.-Me alegra que ya estes mejor-. Le deja la sopa aun lado.-Deberias comer la sopa para que te recuperes pronto-. Dice mientras le pasaba la sopa sin dejar de sonreirle de forma amable.

-Antes que nada-. Dice Itachi en forma seria mirando a la joven.-Quiero saber-. Agrega sin apartarle la mirada.

La chica mira a los ojos al Uchiha para saber de que deseaba preguntarle.-Claro...¿cual es tu duda?-.

-¿Por que me has salvado?-. Pregunto finalmente Itachi a su joven salvadora.-¿Sabes quien soy?-.

Ante las preguntas la joven se sorprende pero después sonrie de forma calida y amable mientras se acerca al joven.-¿Porque?-. Respondio.-Así soy, no me gusta ver a nadie en tu estado, asi que decidi ayudarte-. Finalizo para después pasarle la sopa.-Mejor come para que te mejores...ah-. Le mira sin perder la sonrisa.-Se que eres Itachi Uchiha-. Hace una reverecia.-Mi nombre es _Kotori Megurine_-. Una vez que se presento sale del cuarto para dejar descansar y comer a Itachi.

Una vez solo, el Uchiha se puso a comer la sopa, aun estaba impresionado de que la joven lo tratara bien sabiendo que él era un criminal, suspira y mira por la ventana, pensaba en lo que estaria haciendo su hermano mejor, lo que le estaria pasado a su aldea, deseaba recuperarse pronto para tratar de averiguar lo que habia pasado.

Mientras tanto en su cuarto la joven se preparaba para ir a una mision, pues sus superiores le habian notificando que necesitaba de ella para una que era de un nivel algo, por lo cual tenia que irse, no sin antes dejar su casa bajo un jutsus para evitar curiosos y asi proteger a Itachi quien se encontraba aun mal herido y debil.

-Ya regreso-. Aviso antes de salir, esperando una respuesta, la cual no la optuvo, penso que tal vez el Uchiha estaba descansado, de ser asi lo mejor es no molestarle por lo cual salio con mucho cuidado.

Habia escuchando a Kotori que iba a salir, mas no quiso respoderle por que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, su brazo de dolia debio a la quemadura que habia recivido cuando se enfrento a Sasuke, pone la mano en su frente y se recuesta para descansar un poco, la verdad aun no tenia fuerzas suficiente como para irse y averiguar lo que habia pasado.

El tiempo paso desde que la chica se habia ido, minutos mas tarde se escucha alguien entrar, Itachi al escuchar ese sonido se puso tenso pues no sabia si era Kotori o alguien mas, de ser alguien mas, seria asesinado por sus crimenes y posiblemente al Kunoichi quedaria como traidora por haberlo ayudado. Se paro de la cama con dificultad, caminado hasta la entrada esperando ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Itachi?-. Una voz femenina se hizo escuchar.-¿Sigues descansado?-. Pregunto en lo que entraba al cuarto para ver como se encontraba.

Ante aquella voz, Itachi se relajo pues ya sabia que no era una persona ajena al lugar, al menos ya sabia que era Kotori, por lo cual regreso a la cama para seguir en recuperacion.

La kunoichi entro al cuarto al ver al Uchiha aun en cama sonrie, y se acerca.-¿Has dormido bien?-. Pregunto en lo que se sentaba aun lado de Itachi.

-La verdad si-. Responde a la pregunta de la joven, voltea a verla y se queda impresionado a ver esa hermosa y calida mirada, esos cabellos plateados, su piel tan suave y tersa, eso hizo que por primera vez Itachi se sonrojara para evitar que ella notara eso desvio la mirada.

Al notar eso, la joven se rie un poco pero no queria parecer inrepestuosa por lo cual se calmo rapido, toma la mano de Itachi para que este volteara a verla.-Cuentamen-. Dice mirandole fijamente.-¿Por que hiciste todo eso?-. Le pregunto de tono amable, esperando la respuesta del joven.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Itachi bajo la mirada, la verdad recordar todo aquello le daba malos recuerdos, suspira con pesades, tratando de dejar esos malos ratos atras. Al ver la reacion del Uchiha, Kotori se siente mal pues siente que habia comentido una falta, si mas bien esos recuerdos eran dolorosos, ella no deseaba lastimarlo pero lo hizo sin querer, por lo cual se levanta y lo abraza con ternura, trantando de consolar a Itachi quien aun sentia los fantasmas de su pasado sobre **él**.

-Perdoname-. Dice mientras trataba de calmar el dolor que el Uchiha sentia en su corazón.-No fue mi intencion hacerte sentir mal-. Su voz se quebro a decir lo ultimo, en verdad de dolio lo que habia hecho, aunque sea de una forma inconciente.

-No fue tu culpa-. Responde Itachi mientras cerraba los ojos dejando que ella lo abrazara, olia muy rico como lirios, la verdad ese olor le calmaba su ya lastimado corazón.-Gracias por cuidar de mi-. Siguio hablando.-Cuando me sienta mejor, te contare-. Levanta los abraz, rodeando el cuerpo femenino en un abrazo, quedando asi abrazado de ella.

-No hace falta-. Dice sin apartarse de Itachi.-Si te duele, no me cuentes nada-. Su voz era suave y amable, como una dulce caricia.-Debes preocuparte por ti-. Finalizo.

No importa como pero paso, ese abrazo fue el inicio de algo intenso que comenzaria a creecer en los corazón de ambos, ellos no eran concientes de lo que estaba pasado, pero tras esa cercania comenzaria una hermosa historia de amor, donde ellos daria lo que fuera uno por el otro...hasta...la _**vida**_.

Continuara...

_**Notas de la autora: **__Lo siento mucho la gran espera pero por cuestiones de estudio o falta de inspiracion me habia retirado del fic, cuando vi que aun no lo terminaba y con lo mucho que me gusta Itachi, decidi continuar, espero que este capitulo, aunque sea corto, les haya gustado, siento mucho si los deje abandonados con ganas de leer mas, pero ya no dejare este fic botado, lo planeo terminar, espero que nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo...SALUDOS A TODOS._


	3. Tu Dolor

_**Capitulo 3**_

Tu Dolor

**Resumen del capitulo: **Habia ya pasado algo de tiempo, desde que Kotori cuidaba de Itachi, el ninja ya se sentia algo mejor, pero no se habia recuperado de todo, se entero que hace poco, la joven Kunichi medica habia estado prometida, pero que por cosas que pasan, el compromiso fue anulado, dejando a la joven destrozada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El día comenzo como cualquier otro, la joven despierta y va directamente a cambiarle las vendas a Itachi, tambien a ver como seguian sus lecciones, sonrie que al ver que ya se iba a recuperando, pronto se recuperaria y podria marcharse, eso le dolia un poco a la chica, pues en el tiempo que lo habia tratado, se dio cuenta de que el joven Uchiha, era una persona amable y dulce, muy lejos a lo que los demas decian de él, cuando fue un ninja buscado, suspira con pezades, mientras cambia las vendas de Itachi.

¿Pasa algo?-. Pregunto el Uchiha mirando fijamente a la joven que lo antendia.

Kotori le vanta la mirada sorprendida...¿Acaso se dio cuenta?...Suspirando un poco, sonrie de forma mas tranquila.-No, para nada...todo esta **bien**-. Dice mientras terminaba de vendarle otra vez el brazo donde habia resivido la quemadura.

Itachi mira fijamente a la joven, la verdad...¿Podria creerle cuando ella decia que estaba bien?...Respira profundamente para dejas salir un largo suspiro, abre los ojos para ver fijamente a la joven peli blanca.-

La chica se sorprende mientras miraba fijamente al Uchiha...¿Podria saber lo que este pensando?...Se mordio el labio inferior, pues lo que a ella le pasara es cosa suya, no de otros, por lo cual trata de evadir el tema que Itachi habia sacado. Por lo que se levanto y se dispuso a irse para a la sala, para estar mas tranquila...o eso queria hacer pues una mano la detuvo impidiendo que se fuera, cuando se voltea se queda sorprendida a ver a Itachi frente a ella, este la jala y la abraza tiernamente, pues algo en su interior le dictaba que la joven estaba pasando un mal momento.

Ante tal hecho, la joven se quedo sorprendida, pues eso si no se lo esperaba, solamente sentia las manos de Uchiha acariciarle el cabello, finalmente sede y le regresa el abrazo, comenzando a llorar en su pecho, pues algo en ella le decia que estaba bien que le mostrara algo de fragilidad, al escuchar el llanto de la joven, Itachi la abraza un poco mas fuerte, mientras trataba de consolarla, los minutos pasaron la joven lloro hasta quedar mas tranquila, cuando se tranquilizo, Itachi la llevo a la cama para que se siente, una vez que ella se sento, él lo hizo a su lado, pasa la mano por su mejilla, quitando los rastros de lagrimas.

-¿Porque comenzaste a llorar?-. Pregunto un tanto preocupado por lo que le pasara a su salvadora.

Suspirando suavemente, Kotori mira a Itachi a los ojos.-La verdad...-. Traga saliva.-...Yo estaba comprometida pero...-. Triste baja la mirada pues lo que habia pasado en verdad le dolia mucho.

Itachi se sorprendio mucho al saber que la joven habia estado comprometida, asi que suspira un poco, ahora podia saber la gravedad de lo que estaba tratando, debia ser muy cuidadoso para no dañar a la joven mas de lo que ya estaba, asi que extira la mano, tomando una de las de ella, mostrandole que no estaba sola, que si deseaba podria ser su apoyo en esos momentos de dolor. Kotori mira la mano de Uchiha junto con las suyas, se sorprende mucho y lo ve, sonrie de forma amable al saber que al menos él la cuidaria pero...¿Por cuanto tiempo?...Sabia que lo mas posible es que él se fuera una vez que este bien...Se pasa las manos por sus ojos quitando cada rastro de lagrimas que habia en ellos.

-Gracias Itachi-. Agradece de forma amable la Kunoichi al Uchiha, mientras igual le tomaba las manos.-Aun no estoy lista para decirte lo que paso...-. Baja la mirada con nostalgia.

-No te preocupes-. Responde de forma amable a la joven.-Dilo cuando estes lista, no te voy a presionar para que me lo cuentes-. Se levanta y le besa la frente de una forma de consolarla.

Ante lo que el Uchiha hace, la joven se sonroja pues nunca nadie la habia tratado asi, de hecho casi siempre la trataba con respeto, dado que ella se convirtio en la actual lider ANBU, por lo que todos la trataba de forma formal, pues en realidad ella era buena en lo que hacia, Itachi fue el primero que la trato con mucho cariño, haciendo que Kotori se sonrojara pues no sabia que hacer ante esa situacion, suspira un poco apenada, mientras sonrie mirandolo a los ojos.

-En verdad, eres alguien fantastico, Itachi-. Responde la joven mientras se levanta y lo abraza con mucho cariño por el trato que él le habia dado.

-No tienes que decirlo, Kotori-. Responde amablemente pasando su mano por su mejilla.-Me alegra ver que ya estas mejor-.

-Fue gracias a ti, Itachi-. Siguio con aquella sonrisa mirando fijamente a los ojos del Uchiha, se dio cuenta que se seguian abrazados, lo que hiso que la joven se sonrojara aun mas de lo que ya estaba, tal hecho hiso que el Uchiha se diera cuenta, por lo que le hace que le vea a los ojos.

-No sabes lo linda que te ves sonrojada-. Dijo en forma amable, comenzando a acercarse a la joven pues algo le decia que debia hacerlo haber que pasaba, poco a poco se acercaba a ella, mientras le apretaba de la cintura.

Kotori a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, al inicio dudo un poco pues no tenia mucho que su compromiso se anulo, pero al final piensa que ya nada le impide, que fue él quien decidio hacerlo, ella no tenia la culpa de que su exprometido sea un idiota, por lo cual tambien comienza a acercarse a Itachi, entre mas se acerca cierra los ojos, separando un poco los labios, cada vez el Uchiha la sujeta aun mas de la cintura, mientras siente como sus labios tocan con los de la peliblanca, convirtiendo aquello en un tierno beso, la abraza mas profundizando el beso, mientras se mantenia abrazando, besandose, olvidando de todo lo que les rodeaba, dejando atras sus penas, solo concentrandose en aquel...**Momento.**

Continuara...

_**Notas de la Autora: **__Bueno aqui otro capitulo, si me salio corto, lo siento pero eh tenido muchas preciones sobre mi que me impide inspirarme bien y como prometi escribir, aunque sea poco para que vean que no las olvido aqui sigo, en fin espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado... Nos vemos_


End file.
